


pumpkin patch

by westofmoon



Series: in case you didn't know au [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Modern Setting, Pumpkin Picking, fluffy fluff, rowaelin babies, set in my icydk au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/pseuds/westofmoon
Summary: Aelin and Rowan take their children to a pumpkin patchbased off fall prompts on tumblr





	pumpkin patch

**Author's Note:**

> set in my icydk rookie blue/cop au, about 8~10 years after the end of it so… spoiler! but its me, so a HEA isn’t a surprise, lol

Rowan had barely put their SUV in park before the back doors flung open and their two eldest children, Aurelia and Aspen, were out and running for the open field of bright orange pumpkins, with all the excitement that seven and six year olds could muster. 

Aelin smiled at her husband. It had been his idea to take a day off of work to bring the kids to the pumpkin patch. Laughing under his breath, Rowan shut off the engine and quickly clambered out of the car after their rambunctious children. 

Aurelia was hopping up and down at the edge of the field, her golden braid swinging behind her. “Hurry up, dad!” she whined. 

“We have to find the biggest one before someone else does!” Aspen chimed in. 

Aelin climbed out of the car and stepped around to the back door. “Hats and gloves on! I don’t want you catching colds!" 

”_Yes mom_!“ Rowan called back jokingly, pulling Aspen’s hat down to cover his ears as the six year old pouted. 

Shaking her head in amusement, Aelin climbed into the backseat where their four year old, Eyas, was still strapped in his booster seat, craning his little neck to look after his siblings. Aelin tugged his hat down over his silver hair and tiny ears, and helped him slip on his gloves before lifting him into her arms. 

Impatient with waiting for their mother, Aurelia and Aspen grabbed Rowan’s hands and tugged him ahead through the tangle of vines, looking for the ‘biggest pumpkin ever’, as Aelin followed along more slowly. 

As they walked and walked across the fields of oranges and greens, and the occasional white, Eyas clung to her side, his arms around her neck. Every now and then, she would catch him peeking out through her hair, his pine green eyes wide as he looked at the passing pumpkins and other pickers. 

"Do you want down to help?” she asked him quietly. Eyas shook his head and buried his face back against her shoulder. Aelin pressed a kiss to his temple. Her darling, shy little boy.

Finally, after a good while of searching, Aspen and Aura found what they had been looking for. A huge, orange monstrosity that Rowan had to strain to lift off of the ground and into the wagon, their children cheering him on. 

Aelin had to admit it was a pretty spectacular pumpkin. It was going to look perfect on their porch with all their other decorations. She only hoped it would fit in the back of the car.

“Alright, now we need to find some more for decorating,” Rowan informed their two oldest, kneeling before them as they bounced on their toes. They took off squealing, and he called after them, “_Smaller_ ones this time!" 

Just then, Eyas shifted in her arms and Aelin glanced down at her little boy, only to find him staring down at the ground. He kicked his little legs, wanting down, and Aelin sat him on his feet, tugging his hat down again as he padded away from her. 

Aelin watched as he wandered slowly down the row, inspecting each of the large pumpkins he passed with narrowed eyes. He clambered over to two particularly large ones in path before stopping beside a small, perfectly round pumpkin one row over. 

With a tiny smile, he picked it up and ran back to her, holing it up for her to see. "Here, mommy.”

“Thank you, my love,” Aelin said as she took the pumpkin from him. His smile widened and he darted off again, this time in the other direction, towards a vine full of white pumpkins. 

He dropped to his knees as he examined each of them closely. Aelin glanced over at Rowan to find he too was smiling at their son between keeping an eye on their older two.

Eyas placed his gloved hands atop one white pumpkin that he had apparently decided on, patting his fingers against it happily. It was clearly too big for him to pick up on his own but that didn’t stop him from trying. He wrapped his little arms around it, like he was giving it a hug, and tried to move it. It barely wobbled.

“Careful, buddy,” Rowan said as he rushed over to kneel next to him. Rowan carefully cut the vine and lifted the pumpkin for the little boy. 

He smiled excitedly up at his father, “That one is yours, daddy." 

Rowan grinned at their little boy, practically a mirror of Rowan himself, right down to the way their noses and cheeks glowed red from the cold air. "Thank you for finding one for me.”

Flashing his teeth in a wide smile, Eyas turned back around and picked up another, smaller white pumpkin. “This one is mine!" 

Aelin realized then just what he was doing. White. To match Rowan’s silver-white hair, and his own. Smiling, Aelin wandered over to her son and husband, "We should put this in the wagon and go help your brother and sister find their own pumpkins, too.”

“Okay, mommy,” he chirped. 

As Rowan carried the bigger white pumpkin over to the cart and sat it down next to the large orange one, Eyas slipped his tiny hand in hers, smiling up at her as they made their way over to join Rowan at the wagon. Rowan lifted him up so he could place his in the bottom of the wagon himself, causing Eyas to laugh.

Gods, Aelin loved the sound of that laugh. So much so, that it nearly made her cry, ever single time.

As soon as his boots were back on the ground, he looked up at them. “Can I pick one for Seren?” he asked, thinking of his new baby sister, whom they had left with Aelin’s parents for the day. 

“Of course, baby,” Aelin replied, prompting another smile. As Eyas ran off to join his siblings, Aelin leaned against her husband’s side. He wrapped his arms around her waist in response. 

Eyas caught up to Aurelia and Aspen, who took his little brother’s hand, and they followed along behind their sister in search of more pumpkins to take home. 

With a chuckle, Rowan leaned down and kissed Aelin’s cheek, resting his chin on her shoulder as they watched their children. After a moment he muttered, “I really hope all of these will fit in the trunk." 

Aelin burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr, @westofmoon. I post snippets there. 
> 
> I do not consent to this work being hosted on any unofficial apps or to any other websites.


End file.
